


Behind the Veil

by Tashilover



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Gay slur from Harry, Magic, dialogue form, prompt, script form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't like calling it magic. But that's what it is.</p><p> </p><p>Script form. Based off a prompt in the Sherlock meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this like three years ago for a prompt in the Sherlock meme. It was suppose to be a collaboration with a comic book artist, but they dropped off the earth.

PAGE 1, PANEL ONE:

(John is in Afghanistan, in uniform. He’s just looking over the sands with a pensive look on his face. This is simply an establishing shot of him with gun in hand, medical status shown on his arm.)

CAPTION: John doesn’t call it magic.

CAPTION: Not really.

PANEL TWO: 

(John is bending over a wounded soldier, tending to him. The solider is bleeding heavily from the stomach. He’s alone as fighting occurs around him.)

CAPTION: Because ‘magic’ implies that it’s infinite, limitless in its uses.

PANEL THREE: 

(John has an open hand over the wound, a strange light pulsing from his palm.)

PANEL FOUR: 

(John curls his hand into a fist. The wound closes too.)

PANEL FIVE: 

(Close up on John’s face. He’s tired, sweating, and he’s bleeding lightly from his nose.)

PANEL SIX:

(John starts dressing the other wounds.)

CAPTION: He’s still bound by the rules of natural law.

CAPTION: He can’t create fire in a vacuum. He cannot create energy or destroy it.

CAPTION: John has limits. Which explains why he could not prevent what happened next.

PAGE 2, PANEL ONE:

(John is shot through the shoulder.)

PANEL TWO:

(John slumps backwards to the ground, blood splattering.)

PANEL THREE:

(John is being tended now by other soldiers. He’s visibly in pain.)

CAPTION: John doesn’t like calling it magic.

CAPTION: But that’s what it is.

PANEL FOUR:

(Establishing shot of London.)

PAGE 3, PANEL ONE:

(Establishing shot of Harry and John sitting outside of a café.)

PANEL TWO:

(Harry is bringing a tea cup up to her lips. She’s scowling.)

HARRY: What the hell is wrong with your wrist?

PANEL THREE:

JOHN: (Holds up bandaged wrist.) Hmm? Oh, I nearly broke it.

PANEL FOUR: 

(Harry leans forward, angrily.)

HARRY: Then why don’t you ‘heal’ it? You don’t have to wear that stupid thing.

JOHN: You forget I have a flatmate. If it heals too soon, he’s going to question it.

PANEL FIVE:

(Harry rolls her eyes)

HARRY: Please. If Sherlock is as smart as you said he is, he would’ve figured out what you can do a long time ago. Even if he does question it, he’s probably not going to bother to figure it out.

PANEL SIX:

JOHN: (Defensive) Let it go. I’m already speeding up the healing process, I just don’t want to make it too obvious.

PANEL SEVEN:

(Close up of Harry pulling a flask out of her purse.)

PAGE 4, PANEL ONE:

(John leans forward, grabbing onto Harry’s arm before she pours the contents of her flask into her tea.)

JOHN: Are you freaking kidding me? It’s one in the afternoon! You’ve got a meeting in an hour!

PANEL TWO:

(Harry pulls her arm away.)

HARRY: So? I only allow half of the alcohol into my bloodstream. Unlike you, I don’t have to worry about putting up appearances.

JOHN: For Clara, you used to.

PANEL THREE:

HARRY: (Angrily) Oh, low blow, John! Why can’t have we one simple lunch together without you pointing out my faults?

PANEL FOUR:

(John gets up, preparing to leave.)

JOHN: I’m sorry then, for ruining your ‘lunch.’ I hope you enjoy yourself.

PANEL FIVE:

(John pauses, thinking.)

PANEL SIX:

(Close up on John flicking his wrist.)

PANEL SEVEN:

(The flask in Harry’s hand explodes.)

PAGE 5, PANEL ONE:

(Harry is screaming at John’s retreating back. The front of her suit is soaked. People around her stare.)

HARRY: YOU SOD!

PANEL TWO:

(Sherlock is bending over a microscope)

SHERLOCK: Why do you keep having lunch with your sister if you hate it so much?

PANEL THREE:

(John throws his jacket down angrily.)

JOHN: Because I’m a masochist. Please tell me there’s a case I can help you with.

PANEL FOUR:

(Sherlock looks up from the microscope to John.)

SHERLOCK: Not at the moment. It’s been a week, though. I’m sure Lestrade will come to me with something soon. How’s your wrist?

JOHN: It’s healing.

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock goes back down to his microscope.)

SHERLOCK: You heal faster than the average person. Maybe I should start an experiment: see how fast you heal under certain circumstances.

JOHN: You come anywhere near me with a knife, you can test that theory on yourself.

PANEL SIX:

(Sherlock smiles)

PAGE 6, PANEL ONE:

(It’s in the middle of the night. The only light source is from the moon, streaming through the windows. A man is shown to be floating in the air in his flat, struggling.)

PANEL TWO:

(A mysterious shadowed being is off to the side, holding his hand up, facing it towards struggling man. The hand grip looks like the Darth Vader Force choke.)

PANEL THREE:

(Shadowed being closes his fist.)

PANEL FOUR:

(The floating man’s arms and legs bend in opposite directions. He screams.)

MAN: ARGHHH!!

PAGE 7, PANEL ONE:

(Shadowed being twists his hand.)

PANEL TWO:

(The head of the floating man twists around. His scream is cut off.)

MAN: ARRRRRRRRRRRRG-* * * !

PANEL THREE:

(A interior shot of the broken man on the ground, dead.)

PANEL FOUR:

(The same shot, except now it’s day time and the flat is occupied with Lestrade, Sherlock, and John. Sherlock is bending over the body, examining it. Lestrade watches him casually. We only see John’s back, his head turned slightly away from Sherlock’s direction.)

PAGE 8, PANEL ONE:

(Sherlock is grinning.)

LESTRADE: (Annoyed) I don’t like it when you get that look on your face.

SHERLOCK: You just hate to see me happy.

LESTRADE: Then what have you got?

PANEL TWO:

(Sherlock is pulling off his gloves as he explains.)

SHERLOCK: Johnson knew his killer. Male, approximately five foot nine. Ugly fellow, probably has bad teeth, or bad skin. Socially awkward, weak in muscle mass, not at all intelligent-“

PANEL THREE:

(Lestrade and Sherlock are facing each other as they speak.)

LESTRADE: How can you get all that from the body? How do you know the killer is socially awkward?

SHERLOCK: Easily. I looked at the Johnson’s possessions.

LESTRADE: How do possessions tell you when someone’s socially awkward?

SHERLOCK: Johnson has four ipods.

PANEL FOUR:

(Sherlock waves his arm casually over the ipods, sitting on top of a mass of papers.)

SHERLOCK: Nobody needs this many ipods. So why have them? He stole them, that’s why. On the papers the ipods sit on, there are three different sets of handwriting for various reports with Johnson’s name attached to each one. Do you understand now, Lestrade?

PANEL FIVE:

LESTRADE: (Unimpressed) No.

PANEL SIX:

SHERLOCK: Johnson was a bully! He forces people he works with to write his reports and then steals their ipods to lord them over with. And who do bullies bully? Weak, ugly, underlings. The killer was someone he harassed constantly at his work. This level of violence screams at the personal level.

PAGE 9, PANEL ONE:

(Lestrade is frowning)

LESTRADE: Okay then, but the front door was locked and there’s no evidence the victim was tied down. So how did the killer get in and kill him?

PANEL TWO:

(Sherlock rubs his hands together eagerly.)

SHERLOCK: Now that’s the mystery, isn’t it? We must go to Johnson’s place of work, interview his co-workers. 

PANEL THREE: 

(Sherlock twirls around to face John. We only see Sherlock’s smug grin, expecting praise.)

SHERLOCK: What do you think, John?

PANEL FOUR:

(Same pose, except now the grin has diminished.)

PANEL FIVE:

(Shot of John, look of great concentration on his face.)

PAGE 10, PANEL ONE:

(Wide shot of John in the flat. His head is tilted up, as if looking for something.)

CAPTION: John’s ability to sense the leftovers of a spell has never been his strong suit.

CAPTION: Magic tends to linger like a perfume. Only someone with a strong sense of smell can detect its usage hours after a spell has been cast.

CAPTION: The whole room reeked of magic. It was giving John a headache.

PANEL TWO:

(John jerks out of his thoughts as Sherlock speaks off screen.)

SHERLOCK: John?

PANEL THREE:

(Sherlock is staring at him suspiciously.)

SHERLOCK: You zoned out for a moment there. Am I to assume PTSD, or are you just hungry?

JOHN: (Annoyed by the assumption) So nice to know you lump those things together. To answer your question, no. I wasn’t having a flashback, nor am I hungry. It’s just…

PANEL FOUR:

(John rubs his forehead)

JOHN: … this place gives off a bad vibe.

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock still is giving John odd looks)

SHERLOCK: Lestrade and I are going to Johnson’s workplace to sniff out possible suspects. I doubt the killer will be there, so you can go back to the flat, if you want.

PAGE 11, PANEL ONE:

(John is still rubbing his forehead, looking determined, though.)

JOHN: No. I want to come. I’ll be fine once we leave this place.

PANEL TWO:

(Shot of a large company building, establishing the location.)

PANEL THREE: 

(Sherlock and Lestrade are talking to the woman at the front desk. John again, is off to the side, staring off into space.)

PANEL FOUR:

(Woman leads all three through the hallways, passing offices and cubicles.)

JOHN: (Thinking) Sherlock was wrong. The killer is here. I can feel him.

PANEL FIVE:

(Another shot of them still walking through the halls, except it’s from a bird’s eye view.)

JOHN: (Thinking) What will happen if Sherlock confronted him? This guy was strong, unnaturally so. He’d already killed once, whose to say he won’t kill again?

PANEL SIX:

(John grasps his injured wrists, healing it.)

PANEL SEVEN:

(John throws away the now-useless wrist brace)

PAGE 12, PANEL ONE:

(Close up of John’s face, determined.)

JOHN: (Thinking) Talk to the guy. Ask him to come quietly. Or else I might have to…

PANEL TWO:

(John leans in to the woman as she’s pulling out files from a cabinet.)

JOHN: Excuse me, but where’s the men’s room?

WOMAN: Oh, it’s down the hall, to the left.

PANEL THREE:

(John leaves. Sherlock looks at his retreating back suspiciously.)

PANEL FOUR:

(John walks silently down a hallway.)

PANEL FIVE:

(He pauses at an open door, looking into a room)

PANEL SIX:

(Inside room, a young man with glasses silently passes out files on a long, angular table. He’s slouching, looks dorkish.)

PAGE 13, PANEL ONE:

(Man’s head jerks up head John speaks off panel)

JOHN: Hello?

(PANEL TWO)

(John closes the door behind him.)

JOHN: Hi. I’m Dr. John Watson. Can I talk to you for minute?

PANEL THREE:

(Man is defensive. Holds the file against his chest like it’ll protect him)

MAN: What about?

PANEL FOUR:

(John twists his wrist.)

JOHN: This.

PANEL FIVE: 

(The file flies out of the man’s hand.)

PANEL SIX:

(File lands perfectly into John’s hand, looking a little smug.)

PAGE 14, PANEL ONE:

(John and Jason are now sitting down in the meeting chairs, talking. Jason is estatic)

JASON: I can’t believe it! I thought I was the only one!

JOHN: There aren’t many of us out there. It’s hereditary, and the gene is recessive. It’ll only be through dumb luck if my kids get it.

JASON: So I’m not a Jedi?

JOHN: ‘Fraid not.

PANEL TWO:

(John looks worried)

JOHN: Jason, I didn’t come here on a social call. I came because… I know what you did last night.

PANEL THREE: 

(Jason turns away)

JASON: I don’t know what you’re talking about.

PANEL FOUR:

(John tries to gently talk to Jason. Jason is still keeping his distance by facing away)

JOHN: I’ve been to the crime scene, your magic signature is all over the place. How do you think I tracked you so easily? But it’s not just me, the police are here too. They-

PANEL FIVE:

(Jason is angry, yells at John)

JASON: You brought the police?!

PANEL SIX:

(John jerks as a plant in the corner suddenly bursts into flames.)

PAGE 15, PANEL ONE:

(John stands up, moving away. He twists his hand.)

JOHN: (Thinking) Not good. Bit not good.

PANEL TWO:

(A fire alarm is pulled down)

PANEL THREE:

(Alarm is sounded through the building, workers take notice)

PANEL FOUR:

(Lestrade cries out to the employees still standing around)

LESTRADE: Okay people, clear out! Have you never done fire drills before? Move!

PANEL FIVE:

(He texting in his phone as he walks with the other employees)

LESTRADE: (Text) WHERE YOU AND JOHN GO TO? MEET ME OUTSIDE.

PAGE 16, PANEL ONE:

(Jason is livid.)

JASON: How dare you bring the police into this? Am I to be burned like a witch?

JOHN: Calm down, this won’t help you!

PANEL TWO:

(Sherlock appears behind John at the door frame. He is calm.)

SHERLOCK: Won’t help with what, John? Oh, and by the way, there’s a fire alarm going off.

PANEL THREE:

(Sherlock eyes Jason)

SHERLOCK: Hmm, yes, you do fit the profile of the type of victims Johnson loved to pick on.

JASON: Who the hell are you?

SHERLOCK: Sherlock Holmes. 

PANEL FOUR:

(Close up on Jason’s angry face)

JASON: Am I supposed to be impressed?

PANEL FIVE:

(Close up on Sherlock’s smug face)

SHERLOCK: Very.

PAGE 17, PANEL ONE:

(John shoves to fingers to Sherlock’s forehead, cutting off his next words.)

SHERLOCK: I can see you-- * *

PANEL TWO:

(Jason is shocked as John gently lowers down a now unconscious Sherlock.)

JOHN: Now, Jason, I suggest you run.

PANEL THREE:

(Jason is on the defensive)

JASON: Are you threatening me?

JOHN: No, I’m warning you.

PANEL FOUR:

(John is still kneeling down by Sherlock.)

JOHN: There’s a reason why magic users like us are not ruling the world. Despite all of our abilities, we still bow down to natural law. You took a human life, Jason. Sooner or later, the Powers That Be will strike down upon you for using your gifts in such a malicious way.

PANEL FIVE:

JASON: So? I’m going to be punished for ridding the world of that jerk? You should’ve seen the things he did to the women around the office! He was only immune because he’s the president’s nephew! As far as I’m concerned, I did everyone a favor!

(There’s a growing noise near the bottom of the panel)

SFX: Grrrrrrrrr…

PAGE 18, PANEL ONE:

(John looks off screen. John is in a state of calm horror. Jason looks off screen. He’s confused.)

JASON: What the hell was that?

JOHN: Shit, they’re already here.

JASON: What? What’s here?

PANEL TWO:

(Large panel, takes up most of the page. Three dogs are roaming the now-empty halls of the building. They’re the creepiest, most fucked-up vicious things in the world. Big teeth, large claws and ooze.)

CAPTION: “Hell hounds.”

PANEL THREE:

(John picks up unconscious Sherlock.)

JASON: (Off panel) What should I do?

JOHN: I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. You can try arguing your case, but I seriously doubt they’re willing to listen.

PAGE 19, PANEL ONE:

(Jason holds up his hand. All the chairs, plants, file drawers all crash against the closed door, blocking John and Sherlock in.)

JASON: No, no one is going anywhere.

PANEL TWO:

(John rounds on him, angrily)

JOHN: Jason, are you mad? You still have a chance to run!

PANEL THREE:

(Jason’s hand is still up, though he is faltering. He’s nervous and defiant at the same time. He looks like he’s going to go mad at any moment.)

JASON: NO! I did nothing wrong! And I’m not going to die here like this! If I can just get a moment to think… I can… I can…

PANEL FOUR:

(John snaps his fingers, waking Sherlock up.)

JOHN: Wake up.

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock is holding his head, eyes scrunched up in pain. John is still holding him up, but Sherlock can stand underneath his own power.)

SHERLOCK: Wha- what? John?

JOHN: Sorry for the suddenness, but I need you awake and clearheaded right now. Things are going to move very quickly and I can’t protect you if you’re unconscious.

SHERLOCK: Protect me from what?

PAGE 20, PANEL ONE:

(Both Sherlock and John jump away from the blocked door when the door suddenly jerks inward. The barrier holds but it’s not going to last long. A loud menacing growl is heard from outside.)

SFX: GRRRRRAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PANEL TWO:

(John and Sherlock back away)

SHERLOCK: Is that…

JOHN: They’re here to deal out proper justice. They won’t kill us, but in their rage they won’t leave us entirely unscathed, either.

PANEL THREE:

(Nearly the same scene as PANEL TWO, except now Sherlock is holding up John’s gun and John’s head is turned towards Sherlock.)

SHERLOCK: Will this work on them?

JOHN: Is that my gun? You’ve been carrying that around while talking to Lestrade?!

SHERLOCK: Priorities, John.

PANEL FOUR:

JASON: (Frantic) I DID NOTHING WRONG! I DID NOTHING WRONG!

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock looks unimpressed. John is stunned)

SHERLOCK: I think we lost him.

PAGE 21, PANEL ONE:

(The hellhounds are almost through the door, one paw is scraping through the debris, scratching the floor.)

PANEL TWO:

(Sherlock shoots gun at paw.)

SFX: BANG BANG BANG

PANEL THREE:

(Bullets do nothing to paw.)

SFX: K-PWANG! TWANG! K-PWANG!

PANEL FOUR: 

(Sherlock holds smoking gun, frowning.)

SHERLOCK: I believe I just made them angrier…

JOHN: Sherlock, get back. When you find an opening to run, take it!

PANEL FIVE:

(John is collecting energy between his hands. Unknown wind blows from all directions, whipping up hair and clothes. Sherlock holds up a hand, blocking the blinding light in John’s hand.)

SHERLOCK: John, what-?

PANEL SIX:

(Up close shot of John)

JOHN: (Thinking) I’ll create a small explosion, enough to distract the hell hounds. God, I hope it does distract them, I’m not even sure if it’ll even stun them, let alone hurt-

PAGE 22, PANEL ONE:

(Jason is creating a small super nova all around him. The atmosphere around him is unstable, covered in fire and wind, like watching an explosion take place in slow motion)

JASON: I’LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!

PANEL TWO:

(John doesn’t bother with his spell anymore. He’s in a half-turn, almost in a running pose. Sherlock holds the gun slightly up, as if ready to shoot Jason.)

JOHN: (Thinking) Not good, bit not good.

PANEL THREE:

(The hell hounds break through the door, dramatically)

PANEL FOUR:

(Jason releases his supernova. Giant ass explosion)

PANEL FIVE:

(John has tackled Sherlock around the torso, throwing them both against the windows)

PAGE 23, PANEL ONE:

(Large panel. John and Sherlock crash through the windows as a giant explosion goes off behind them)

PANEL TWO:

(John and Sherlock fall in slow-mo, shards of glass all around them. The shot is overhead and the ground is clearly seen far below them)

PANEL THREE:

(Same shot, except now John and Sherlock have fallen further down.)

PANEL FOUR:

(John and Sherlock fall)

JOHN: (Thinking) Shit, shit, shit! I can’t- I can’t! I don’t have the energy to stop!

PANEL FIVE:

(John pulls Sherlock close)

JOHN: (Thinking) Please God, let me save him!

PAGE 24, PANEL ONE:

(Lestrade is speaking into his walkie-talkie as employees of the building are all staring up into the sky, pointing in fear)

LESTRADE: This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, requesting immediate backup! Explosion on site! Repeat, explosion on site!

PANEL TWO:

(Fire trucks arrive on scene)

PANEL THREE:

(Lestrade runs towards fire trucks, but in mid-run he’s looking at his phone.)

LESTRADE: (Thinking) Why haven’t those idiots called yet? God, they’re still in there, aren’t they?

PANEL FOUR:

(Lestrade is showing his badge to the firefighters)

LESTRADE: (Thinking) If you two die like this, I’ll never forgive either of you.

PANEL FIVE:

(Up close shot of John clutching Sherlock, face scrunched up.)

PANEL SIX:

(Same shot. John opens one eye as dialog from off-panel gets his attention)

DIALOGUE BUBBLE: (Off panel) You homos.

PAGE 25, PANEL ONE:

(It’s Harry. She looks irritated.)

JOHN: (Off panel) Harry! How-?

HARRY: What? You think you’re the only one in the whole city who felt that magical signature? I felt yours, as soon as I got closer.

PANEL TWO:

(Harry squats down in front of John. John is holding Sherlock, checking him over)

HARRY: Jesus, John, what the hell happened?

JOHN: A grand magic user who made some bad choices.

HARRY: I merely knocked Sherlock out. I wasn’t sure if you wanted him awake for this.

JOHN: No, it’s fine. That’s twice today. He’s going to have one hell of a headache when he wakes up again. Thank god you were near.

PANEL THREE:

(Shot of John, looking up at Harry. He’s grateful)

JOHN: Seriously. Thank you, Harry.

PANEL FOUR: 

(Harry looks uncomfortable, embarrassed)

HARRY: Yeah, well… what are you going to do when he wakes up?

JOHN: ?

HARRY: Are you going to tell him the truth?

PANEL FIVE:

(John is looking down at Sherlock, contemplating)

JOHN: You don’t mind?

HARRY: (Off panel) Not my choice. Just remember, John…

PANEL SIX:

(Harry is holding up a finger like she’s lecturing)

HARRY: …are you sure you want to be exposing yourself to the world’s ‘most observant man’? And his older brother? Are you sure they’re not going to experiment on you?

PAGE 26, PANEL ONE:

(John pauses, thinking grimly about what Harry said)

JOHN: Oh, yeah… you have a point there…

PANEL TWO: 

(John looks down at Sherlock, smiling sadly.)

JOHN: Sorry, Sherlock. Maybe next time. I promise.

PANEL THREE:

(John’s fingers touch Sherlock’s forehead. A little light emanates from them.)

PANEL FOUR:

(Establishing shot of hospital)

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock is in the hospital bed, in hospital gown, an IV sticking out of his arm, looking surly)

DIALOGUE: (Off panel) Don’t be such a sourpuss, Sherlock.

PANEL SIX:

(Lestrade is the one who is speaking. He’s looking smug.)

LESTRADE: You’re lucky you only need to stay the night. Smoke inhalation is a very serious medical issue.

DIALOGUE: (Off panel) That’s not what he’s upset about.

PAGE 27, PANEL ONE:

(John is sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper.)

JOHN: He’s upset because he can’t remember anything because of the smoke inhalation. And the fainting. And the falling and hitting his head on the way down.

PANEL TWO:

(Lestrade is folding his arms, nearly sarcastic with his remark. Sherlock is glowering at him)

LESTRADE: Yes, well I hope this teaches you two the next time you hear the fire alarm go off, you vacate the building. Not run after a possible suspect.

SHERLOCK: Have you located Jason Rickman’s body yet?

PANEL THREE:

(Lestrade is befuddled, slightly annoyed by the answer)

LESTRADE: The only bit of Jason we’ve found is his arm. Assumption is he was blown apart during the gas leak…

SHERLOCK: But…?

PANEL FOUR:

(The dialogue is off panel. Shot of John looking at his watch, feigning innocence.)

LESTRADE: (Off panel) According to forensics, the arm looks like he was chewed on by wild dogs. So unless he was attacked by a dog before coming to work… I don’t know.

PANEL FIVE:

(Lestrade waves his hand lightly, moving towards the door.)

LESTRADE: I’ll let the two of you rest. I’ll call if something comes up. Sherlock. John.

PAGE 28, PANEL ONE:

(A weird silence occurs in the small hospital room. Shot of Sherlock still sour, John sitting in his chair.)

PANEL TWO: 

(Sherlock rips out his IV)

SHERLOCK: Smoke inhalation doesn’t cause memory loss.

PANEL THREE:

(John leans over, trying to stop him)

JOHN: Stop that, you need-

SHERLOCK: And I know what head injuries feel like, John! There’s no bruise, no bump, no blood. I know I didn’t hit my head.

PANEL FOUR: 

(John is re-inserting the needle back into Sherlock’s arm)

JOHN: I can barely remember what went on in that building, Sherlock, and I was the one who dragged you out. How else can you explain such a thing- (John is cut off by Sherlock’s dialogue bubble)

SHERLOCK: Your wrist.

PANEL FIVE:

(Close up of John, realizing he made a major error.)

SHERLOCK: Your wrist still needed another two to three weeks of healing. And yet your brace is gone, and you’ve shown no discomfort. Care to explain that, doctor?

PAGE 29, PANEL ONE:

(John sits back down on the chair, calmly looking at Sherlock. His hands are folded in his lap.)

PANEL TWO:

(John grins at him.)

JOHN: Magic.

PANEL THREE:

(Sherlock is disgusted)

SHERLOCK: Ugh, don’t say such stupid things, you’re going to give me a headache.

PANEL FOUR:

(John gets up from the chair, tucking the newspaper under his arm)

JOHN: I apologize, then. I’m going to the cafeteria. Is there anything you want me to get for you?

SHERLOCK: A hamburger.

JOHN: Okay.

PANEL FIVE:

(Sherlock is alone now, still in the same pouting position.)

PANEL SIX:

(Sherlock touches his chin, contemplating.)

SHERLOCK: “Magic.” Hmmm…

END


End file.
